hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 21 (Landscapes)
Landscapes is the twenty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KELLIE and Chats travel by train while playing I spy. *CHARLI pretends to be a train. *DJ TIM mixes rap music with country music along with Nathan. *CHARLI and Kellie do a bush dance. *KATHLEEN follows some signs to find a park. *CHARLI walks around the alphabet city. *NATHAN builds a city of plastic stuff. *CHARLI enjoys a wonderful day. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a dog (Tim) who builds a new dog house, his friends (Charli the duck, Kellie the pig and Nathan the rooster) help him adding useless things for a dog. Gallery Kellie_S7_E21.png Charli_S7_E21_1.png Tim_S7_E21.png Charli_S7_E21_2.png Kathleen_S7_E21.png Charli_S7_E21_3.png Nathan_S7_E21.png Charli_S7_E21_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E21.png Songlets ;Word play What can I spy with my little eye? What can I see, my friend? What can I spy with my little eye? It starts with a buh but how does it end? What can I spy with my little eye? What can I see, my friend? What can I spy with my little eye? It starts with a huh but how does it end? ;Body move #01 Engine's running, wheels are turning Click, clack as I go Go, go train, through the town we travel up and down Carrying lots of people to and fro. Engine's running, wheels are turning Click, clack as I go Go, go train, through the town we travel up and down Carrying lots of people to and fro. Engine's running, wheels are turning Click, clack as I go Go, go train, through the town we travel up and down Carrying lots of people to and fro. ;Making music Well, my name is Tim and I'm a ... DJ Got my beatbox boom and listen what I say I'm gonna spin disc ... Rap music is the best and I can't get enough of it, hey, hey, hey yo. Yeah, that's right, I work to make hard as I can That's a master plan. We'll take your partner by the hand Allemande left and promenade Round the corner, do-si-do Swing your partner and a home we go, yee-haw! Well, my name is Tim and I'm a ... DJ Got my beatbox boom and listen what I say I'm gonna spin disc and make you smile Gonna do rap music country style Gonna take your partner grabbed by the hand Gonna allemande left and promenade Take around the corner in a do-si-do Gonna swing your partner and a home we go, yo, yo, yee-haw! ;Body move #02 We'll take your partner by the hand Allemande left and promenade Round the corner, do-si-do Swing your partner and home we go. We'll take your partner by the hand Allemande left and promenade Round the corner, do-si-do Swing your partner and home we go. We'll take your partner by the hand Allemande left and promenade Round the corner, do-si-do Swing your partner and home we go. Take your partner by the hand Allemande left and promenade Round the corner, do-si-do Swing your partner and home we go. ;Puzzles and patterns All around the city there are lots of signs to help me find my way Follow the signs that are all around you, let's see what they say. All around the city there are lots of signs to help me find my way Follow the signs that are all around you, let's see what they say. I walked around the city, I saw lots of signs to help me find my way I followed the signs that were all around me and found the place to play. ;Body move #03 Alphabet city, come walk with me A, B, C, D, E, F, G Alphabet city, what a great big town H, I, J, K, we're strolling around Stop at the corner, L, M, N, O Take it easy now, we're walking slow P, Q, R, we've come quite far S, T, U, V, what can we see? W, X, Y, way up high A tall, tall building that touches the sky Alphabet city, we've come to Z All that walking, I'm ready for bed. ;Shapes in space People rushing here, people rushing there Houses and buildings built up everywhere Bridges, towers, tunnels, cars on every road Crowded bustling city life, that's a city life, I know. People rushing here, people rushing there Houses and buildings built up everywhere Bridges, tower, tunnels, cars on every road Crowded bustling city life, that's a city life, I know. People rushing here, people rushing there Houses and buildings built up everywhere Bridges, towers, tunnels, cars on every road Crowded bustling city life, that's a city life, I know. ;Body move #04 Gonna take it all in, gotta look all around Softly, turning leaf falling to the ground Riding on a breeze a cloud up in the sky Makes a funny picture way up high, high, high Jump, slide, swoosh and sway, arms float up It's a wonderful, wonderful day. Gonna take it all in, gotta look everywhere A ... bloom weaving in the air Peeking through the clouds a little ray of sunshine Warming up the world, it's so fine, fine, fine Jump, slide, swoosh and sway, arms float up It's a wonderful, wonderful day. ;Sharing stories Everybody needs a home to lay their head Everybody needs a warm and cozy bed If I work all day, I know it's going to be A comfy cozy kennel just for me. Everybody needs a home to lay their head Everybody needs a warm and cozy bed Now I worked all day, I know it's going to be A comfy cozy kennel just for me. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about the country Category:Ep about landscapes Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about trains Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Ep about I spy Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about buses Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about DJs Category:Ep about rap music Category:Ep about country music Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about the bush Category:Ep about violins Category:Ep about skiffle board Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about signs Category:Ep about following Category:Ep about parks & fairs Category:Ep about picnics Category:Ep with Charli's alphabet city Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep about plastic Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about buildings Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about kennels Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about pools Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about roosters Category:Ep about blankets